The Shattering Skull
by RandomCube
Summary: A haunted tower was standing in the middle of a lone dessert, for hundred years thousand demons had tried to stole whatever inside the tower but not a single soul was able to return in one piece, what is the secret of the tower?
1. Chapter 1: A Brightly Shining Skull

_Disclaimer : I don't own anything related to Disgaea or anygame in the story other than my OCs_

**|Chapter 1: A Brightly Shining Skull|**

Hi all!

this is the first fic, so please give me any advice for the improvements of the next chapters.

* * *

**|In a loney desert|**

A very tall tower was standing in the middle of a loney desert, The tower was called "The Tower of the waiting soul" because the legends said that the tower was Built by a human Hero to ambush an overlord but the overlord never showed up and he died of starvation. After that his soul kept waiting and waiting to ambush the Overlord in that tower.

Some locals said that there once a bunch of archers who once used the tower as a hideout. They got a lot of HL by killing the demons around it by raining them with arrows. But since then a lot of ghost appeared and killing any demons around the tower and the archers were forced to leave the tower.

Even now the tower was remain standing in silence, suddenly a group of demons were approaching the tower, they were a Lv 1730 Valkyrie, a Lv 1680 Dragon, a Lv 1500 Bodyguard, a Lv 1603 magic knight, a Lv 1550 genin and a Lv 1450 rogue.

"So, that is The Tower of the waiting soul" said the Bodyguard

"no doubt about it" said the Genin as he checked his map

"It looked like a classic tower" said the Magic knight

"I hope there are some valuable items there" the Rogue said

"I WANT TO GO MAD IN THERE" the Dragon said

"Shut your mouth and Safe your energy for what wait us in the tower!" shouted the Valkyrie who looked like the leader of the group

"hm... what's this?" said the Genin as he noticed something

"What is it?" the Bodyguard asked

"I felt a faint killing aura and flow of mag.." before he can finish his sentences the group was attacked by two giant tornados, fortunately the group was able to dodge it.

"UP THERE!" said the rogue as she pointed a giant tera wind bird above them which dissapear some moments later

"AMBUSH! EVERYONE SCATTER!" the Valkyrie shouted

All of them scattered away except the Bodyguard who stay on the where he stand and acted as bait

"Now Partner!" the valkyrie said and the dragon magichanged into a dragonic spear and then she rushed into the tower.

**|The Tower of the waiting soul|**

After some minutes the rogue and genin arrived at the tower, the tower was very tall and it had one rusty door.

"I will try to lock pick this door" the Rogue said

"do it fast!" the Genin said

**|Back To theBody guard|**

"HEY! OLD TOWER! LOOK AT ME! I DOUBT YOUR PETTY MAGICS CAN KILL ME! " he shouted

Then some magical circles appeared and it created a huge ball of wind which soon revealing a giant green bird, holding two orbs on it's talon, it's the tera wind summoning's eagle. as soon as the bird's form revealed, it's orb shined and creating two big tornados to attack the Bodygurard but thanks to his 100% wind resistance, the wind couldn't blow him and he got 0 some moments the giant bird dissapeared and the Bodyguard brush off some sand from his tuxedo The Bodyguard was very confident with his 100% wind and ice resistance and 80% fire resistance.

Then another magic circles appeared and waters were coming out from it, then the water formed a gigantic mermaid with two frozen hands, it's the tera ice summoning's mermaid, she hammered the Bodyguard with her frozen hands but he confidently blocked the attack and he got 0 damage. then the giant mermaid dissapeared along with the waters

"is that all you got?" he shouted

"He must be running out of SP now" he thought

but then another magic circle appeared and a gigantic bull headed demon engulfed with fire with a sun-like statue on it's back jumped from the circle, making a great explosion and punched the Bodyguard several times with it's fiery fist, it's the tera fire summoning's demon, when the creature dissapeared the Bodyguard checked his HP and realized that attack has reduced 97% of his HP

"What! No way! Three kinds of spell elements? And all of them are Tera level spell! " shouted the Bodyguard with a frightened face

Trembled by the magic attacks the Bodyguard tried to escape but then a tera star beam shot him, followed by some **Planets** and the beam killed the bodyguard, it's the tera star's beam from a giant satelite like thing called saturn. After his HP reduced to 0 he become orbs of light and flying into the nearest clinic.

**Note:**

**when a demon's HP reached 0 they will be turned into orbs of light and their soul will be sent to the nearest clinic and they will wait to be revived**

**|The Tower of the waiting soul|**

Outside the tower the valkyrie, the genin and the magic knight were trying to break the wall while the rogue is trying to unlock the door's lock

"It's too complicated, I can't lockpick it!" the rogue said

"I will try to find an enterance" the genin said as he tried to climb the wall

"I will help you find it" the rogue said as she began to climb the wall

Suddenly a tera star beam shoted the magic knight and killed her in an instant, turning her into orbs of light

"what! Impossible!" the valkyrie said

"I found a window!" the rogue shouted

As soon as she shouted a tera fire demon appeared and grab her, then the tera fire demon and the rogue looked at each other face

"H-H-HELP ME!" the rogue shouted as she tried to struggle from the grip of the giant demon

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF FROM HER!" shouted the Valkyrie as she charged into the tera fire demon

The demon ignored the valkyrie and squashed the rogue, killing the rogue in an instant and turned her into orbs of light then the demon dissapeared.

the the genin and valkyrie were silenced for a moment it looked like they were both shocked by the quick deaths of their team mates. then the genin gave her a handsign which means **he has found another window** then the valkyrie gives him handsign **to attack at the same time**, the genin gives her handsign that **he understand**.

Few minutes later, she gives him an** attack signal** then she jumped into the wall and walk on it. As she reached the first window and shouted "fetch!" and she throw her dragon spear into the window she saw that the one who was in the tower. it was young boy wearing a glasses and a yellow cloak, a star skull and he casted a mega star to the valkyrie, causing a circle formed around her and shot her with a rapid magic bullet and ended with a small scale explosion which killed her in an instant but her dragon spear was flying into the star skull and peirce through his stomach but the spear kept flying until the genin catch it and stabbed it into the star skull's head as he shouted "DIE!"

The room was silenced for a moment and the genin jumped back as he saw the star skull fall to the ground, the spear dissapeared due to it's time out.

Then the genin took a deep brathe for his victory. then he looked around the room, looking for anything valuable in the room. The room was a typical skull's room there were a lot of books, weird potions, weird symbols and some geo blocks. Suddenly a catsabre appeared and he bite the genin's hand as he said "how dare you using such a cowardly tactic!" then the genin easily throw the catsabre into a wall the genin take a look on the catsabre, it's only a Lv 15 catsabre

"what do you want, cat?"the genin said, as he pulled out his katana

"you are a man aren't you? A man should face his enemy face to face and you were using a woman as a bait then attack him from his back, WHERE DID YOU PUT YOUR DEMON PRIDE!" the catsabre said as he jumped in anger

"So, what do you want me to do? Kneel down and apologize? He was dead if you want him back you can just go to the nearest clinic" the genin said

"that is an unnecesary act" said a voice behind the genin

The genin turn around and he saw the star skull was standing even with all his wounds

"Impossible! You should be turned into orbs of light some seconds ago!"the genin said

Hearing that, the star skull make an evil smile and relasing a mass evil aura

Then the genin realized that the floor under the star mage was effected by Geo field with effect "physical damage null" and "no SP cost"

"done with your words?" said the star skull

Then the star skull swing his staff as he said "I don't want to destroy my furniture so I will only use my small area spell, FIRE!" and then the genin dodge the spell and he look at the star mage with a disbelive face

"No way y-y-you gotta be kidding me, you are..."the genin said in tremble

"what's wrong? is it wrong for me to be a Lv 4000 star mage?"the star skull said as he made an evil smile

"P-P-PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"the genin said

"Oh well today is my good day so maybe... NO!" said the star skull as he casted fire spell on the trembling genin and killed him in a flash

After that the star skull took a deep breathe and took his glasses which he dropped when the genin stabbed his head

"damn.. that spear cracked my glasses" he said and then he sat on an old sofa while trying to fix his glasses

"Do you want me to buy you a new one?"said a Lv 20 trickster who suddenly appear after hiding in the shadows for the whole time

"THE HELL NO, YOUR STUFFS ARE DAMN FREAKIN EXPENSIVE! " said the skull angrily

"That's right but your HL is a lot more freakin a lot" said the catsabre

The trickster and the catsabre were traveling merchants who has been selling food for the star skull for about 200 years and of course the food's price was higher, far higher than the one in a nearby city

"I told you I have buy everything I need! ,So can you fools just leave me alone?" said the skull

"Oh, well are you sure you don't want to buy anything else?" said the trickster

"for the sixth times, NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"the skull said angrily

"oh well let's go back to the town,Pat" said the trickster to the catsabre

"okay, Sonia" said Pat to the trickster

"By the way, i just realized that you never told us your name since the first time we meet " said Pat to the skull as he saw the skull's status window, all his stats were shown except his name

"I forgot my name, you can call me anything you want as long you fools leave" said the skull

"Oh well, good bye **Rapunzel** have a good night" Pat said

"hahaha **Rapunzel**? what a suitable name for a skull who lock himself in a tower" said Sonia as she jumped from a window

The nameless skull didn't care about what those two said, he really forgot about his name afterall. Then he sat on the sofa and checking his stats, and Pat was right, there was no name there.

"Well I can't remember my name, so who cares?" he said as he began to sleep on the sofa and he had a memory flash

**|The Tower of the waiting soul 200 Years Ago|**

"No! I don't want to live in that tower!" said a young red skull

"Don't worry this place will be our new home, though we need to clean it up a little " said a magic knight

"really? Are you sure big sis?" asked the red skull

"Yup, now get in and check out our new house " said the magic knight

"Hurray" said the red skull happily

Then the little skull entered the tower and looked around the tower later he found out that the tower was very messy and scary after that he went back to the tower's enterance but the door was locked

"Hey! the door is locked! this is'nt funny!"he shouted

But his Big sis didn't answer him and then he heard some voice from outside

"Rebbeca is that you?" said a familiar voice

"Yeah that's right, i just reincarnated into a magic knight about a month ago " said the magic knight

"what are you doing here?" said the voice

"Well, remember the ghost who haunt that tower? I just give him a sacrifice" said the magic knight

"for what?"said the voice

"Remember when our archer group messed around inside the tower? That ghost became angry and beat us up then he told me to give him a sacrifice in a half year or he will haunt us for the rest of our lives" explained the magic knight

"really? You never told us about that, who did you give to him?" said the familiar voice

"My own brother, of course he was a useless failure skull after all" as she finished her sentence the memory flash ended

**|The Tower of the waiting soul Now|**

His memory flash ended as he woken up by a poking on his face, with a sleepy face he wore his cracked glasses and he saw a ghost standing next to his sofa. The ghost was the skull's master and teacher who has raised the skull since he was just a young, unexperienced and failure fire skull.

"Oh, it's you master did you need something?"said the star skull to his master

"Sorry, I just peeked into your dream a little, are you okay with that dream?" said the ghost

"It's fine, i am not regreting for being locked here, Just because I cleaned this tower you teach me a lot of things, well eventhough i must get my own food from that trickster "said the star skull

"I must say, you are the way too nice for being a demon" continued the star skull

"Well because I am not a demon, I am an earthbound spirit who was bounded into this tower" explained the ghost

"Are you sure? You looked like a normal demon ghost for me" said the star skull

After that the ghost silenced for a moment, then he decided to change the topic

"By the way, I heard that you forgot your name, is that right?"asked the Ghost

"yeah, and so what?" replied the star skull

"well... Did you still remember my name?" asked the Ghost

"Master's name? It was Heru, right?" replied the star skull

"that's right and my parents gave me that name because they want me to became a hero, Heru the Hero, Preety funny isn't it? asked the ghost known as Heru

"let me ask you once again did you really forgot about your real name?" Heru repeated

"*Hmph* who cares about name? I felt better for being a nameless skull"said the star skull

"no, you are wrong, you better try to remember your name in the next five days or I will kick you out from this tower" said Heru as he shook his head

"But Why?"said the star skull

"Because your name was the reason I treat you as my own student, I only overheard it once from your sister, but then I remembered your name until now" said Heru

"Your true name was a very good name, a name which the way too good for a failure skull, i was so moved when i know there was a demon with such a name " explained Heru

"Did you know what a name for?" asked Heru

"maybe to make a person easier to call?" said the star skull

"Name is a wish from the person who give the name and also your name was the strongest magic you were given with" said Heru

"Without reclaiming your name you will never learn the strongest magic" said Heru

**|The Next Morning|**

The next morning the star skull is sleeping on his old sofa and try to remember his name but can't remember it and soon he begin to doubt his master

"name is a magic? Is that even real? Or maybe master was lying? Ha! Of course that's it! he was demon afterall" he though.

"Muahahahahha... You want to become a great skull, but your master lied to you? Don't worry about that I can turn you into a great skull with less than half second" said a mysterious voice

Snapped out his though the star skull took his staff and shouted "who are you? Show yourself!" the star skull readied his battle position when he tried to find the mysterious voice

"You want to use your spells? Trust me it won't work" said the mysterious voice

Then the star skull turn around and he find that a white haired boy wearing a red jacket and goofy glasses is floating behind him. The star skull cast a small area wind spell on him (because he didn't want to destroy any furniture there). But it was inefective because the boy has 100% resistance againts all elements

"do you want to try anoter spell?"said the boy smiling

Then he casted star magic on him but the spell heal him and not damaging him

"Muahahaha... I HAD A STAR MAGIC ABSORPTION EVILITY, YOUR SPELLS ARE USELESS AGAINTS ME!"said the boy smiling

"Damn you! DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Said the star skull as he pulled out a sword from his inventory

"A skull using a sword? You are a lot more stupid than i though" said the boy smiling

When the star skull about to attack the boy he realized that the boy was at Lv 6000 and then the star skull froze in the gaze of that boy like a frog in the gaze of a snake

* * *

**|Episode End|**

Who is this boy and what does he want from the nameless skull? Find out the truth at the next chapter, **Chapter 2: An Ironicaly Shatered Skull**

Please write a Review about this chapter for the improvements of the next chapters :)


	2. Chapter 2: An Ironicaly Shattered Skull

_Disclaimer : I don't own anything related to Disgaea or anygame in the story other than my OCs_

**|Chapter 2: An Ironicaly Shattered Skull|**

Hi all!

this is the first fic, so please give me any advice for the improvements of the next chapters.

thanks for **some random prinny**, **Argon1337** and **mochamad halim** for reviewing the chapter 1 :)

* * *

**|The Tower Of Waiting Soul|**

"A skull using a sword? You are a lot more stupid than i though" said the boy smiling

When the star skull about to attack the boy he realized that the boy was at Lv 6000 and then the star skull froze in the gaze of that boy like a frog in the gaze of a snake.

"I see that you have learned your position here" said the boy

"Tch.. what do you want?" asked the skull

"My name is Mao,I am the dean of the evil academy and Like I told you before i will turn you into the most powerful skull with my newest invention, **The Power Bossing Neckale!**" Mao Said as he pulled out a neckale with four black skull shaped cystal on it.

"Do you mean **Power Boosting Neckale?**" asked the skull

"NO, It's **The Power ****Bossing**** Neckale**, By wearing this neckale you will instantly turned into a Lv 9999 Arc Doom Skull allowing you to bossing the peoples around you, oh.. and all magic skills included" Mao Said

"Arc Doom Skull? What's that? I never heard any job like that!" said the skull

"It's a new skull job which will relased in Disgaea 20!" said Mao

"You are lying, are'nt you?" asked the skull

"JUST SHUT UP AND WEAR IT!" Said Mao angrily

The skull saw that he had no choice but to wear the neckale so he wore the **Rainbow Neckale**, putting it on his accessory slot

"Now let's see what will happen" Mao Said

After some moments the crystals were shining beautifully with diffrent colors red, blue, green and purple. 45 minutes passed since the crystals were starting to shine, the crystals keep Shining brighter and brighter until the skull felt something wrong with the neckale's ropes.

"Wait, Could it be..."said the skull then he tear up the neckale from his neck, shattering the accessory into two items **Incomplete Rainbow Crystals & Alaraune's Root**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shouted Mao angrily

"these ropes were made of alraune's roots, were'nt they?" said the skull

"alraunes use their roots to gather dark energy from the earth, and these ropes are the same, in other words THESE ROPES ARE DRAINING MY POWERS!" Explained the skull

"Tch.. as expected from the studious skulls. That's right the nackale absorb your powers and store them inside those crystals, but let me tell you, even if that crystal is destroyed you won't be able to get your powers back but if you keep that crystals..." before finishing his sentences he teleported behind the skull

"...I WILL SURELY STEAL IT!" Mao said as he used a stealing hand on the skull and stole an item in his accesory slot the **Incomplete Rainbow Crystals **

Realizing mao's movement the skull turn on him and try to cast his spell

"TERA STAR!" he tried to cast his magic but then he realized that his max MP is only "18"

"WAIT, WHAT!?" shouted the skull, then he checked his Status window and he was still Lv 4000 and all his magic skills were with him, but all his stats were the same as a Lv1 Skull

"hm... it's looked like the power absorbing progress was incomplete, but it's okay i will take these" Mao said as he walked away from the skull

"Give back my powers!" shouted the skull

"No, I won't but since you help me gather these crystal, I will give you a little gift" Said Mao

"Orb monster #1! I CHOOSE YOU!" he said as he throw a round red orb into the ground

When the red orb touches the ground, it exploded and making a red smoke screen

"I will leave **IT** with you so you can play with **IT**" Mao said as he teleported from the tower

After some minutes, the smoke screen was starting to fade, revealing a Big Lv 800 Baciel

"KILL! DESTROY! ELIMINATE!" Shouted the baciel

Then it jumped and used extinctor laser, destroying a big statue in the room, feeling happy by destroying the statue he smiled and face the skull, with a dissapointed face the skull said "I can do better than that if i have my powers". Hearing those words the baciel shot down another big statue and face him again as he said "HOW ABOUT THAT!". With a more disapointed face the skull said "Pftt... I can do a lot better than that" Angered by those words, the baciel shot a geo block and turning all the geo panels into blue and hit the skull and reduce his HP into 65%

"Damn! My Geo Block!" the skull said.

"HAHAHA! It was my true powers! Now die!" The Baciel said, then he aimed his extinctor laser to the skull. The skull try to run away from the baciel. "Trying to escape? I won't let you!" He charged his extinctor gun to shot the skull.

"NOW DIE!" The Baciel Shout and fire his laser at the skull

"That old technology won't hit me!" The skull took out a mirror and block the laser with the miror, changing the laser's route and hit another geo block and changing another geo panel into green, reducing the skull's HP into 10%.

"Tch! Skull are really anoying, aren't they?" The Baciel Said  
"Even if my powers were taken away, i still have my knowledge!" The Skull said  
"(But even this miror has a limit...)" The skull said in his mind, looking at the miror, a part of it is starting to melt. "(If master help me... I can win... But master is at the basement and it will need a long time to unlock the basement's locks)".

"Then I will use **that thing** to fight this monster" The skull said

Then the skull run into a ladder close to him, the Baciel tried to shot him with his extinctor laser but the skull reflect the laser with his mirror, redirecting it to the window.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO RUN FROM ME!"Shouted the baciel as he begin to chase the skull

Some minutes later the baciel reached the tower's top. The baciel saw the skull was standing without movement, waiting for him

"THIS IS YOUR END!" Said the baciel as he charged his extincion laser, the laser hit the skull and creating a dust screen. He though that his attack finished the skull and sent his soul into the nearest clinic. But then he hear a shout "STAR!" and a star magic is reducing his HP into 97%

"WHAT!" Shouted the baciel with disbelive face as he turned around

"Hmph... Don't think that you have won, you have been trapped in my masterpiece and your only way out is DEAD" said the skull

"but first let me welcome you, Welcome to my Skull's nest" said the skull

After some moments the Baciel relalized that the tower's top was full of Geo Blocks and Geo Panels. The skull was standing with his wounds and preparing his next spell, under the skull there were geo panels with Invincibilty effect and geo panels with Ally Boost X 5. "STAR!" he casted, added by the geo panels effect the baciel's HP reduced to 95%.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO LOOK DOWN ON ME!"Shouted the baciel angrily, Then the baciel shot his extinctor laser and of course it was inefective.

"DAMN! My SP is the way too low. I should have bring some healing items" said the skull

"How about buying some?" said Pat the catsabre who instantly appeared next to the star skull

"WAIT.. WHAT! how can you be here?" asked the skull with a surprised face

"Well actualy.."Then Pat begin his flashback

**|The Tower of the waiting soul some minutes Ago|**

Pat was climbing the tower to bring the skull some of his merchandise, then the reached the tower's window.

"Then I will use **that thing** to fight this monster" The skull said

Then the skull run into a ladder close to him, the Baciel tried to shot him with his extinctor laser but the skull reflect the laser with his mirror, redirecting it to the window.

"huh? What's that?" said pat while looking at a beam flying into him

"IT'S A BEAM!" shouted pat with a surprised face as he tried to dodge the laser, making him fall from the window to the ground, reducing his HP to 68%

"DON'T YOU DARE TO RUN FROM ME!"Shouted a sound from the tower

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM **RAPUNZEL**?! WHY DID YOU SHOT ME?!"Shouted the catsabre with all his anger, but there was no response

"OKAY, THAT'S IT! MR. GOOD CAT IS GONE, I WILL RAISE THE PRICE A LOT HIGHER THAN BEFORE" Shouted pat as he begin to climb up the tower

After some minutes he reached the skull's room

"OKAY PAL LET'S JUST WRAP THIS QUICK AND..." before Pat finished his words, he saw a ghost which make him froze for a moment

Then the ghost turn into Pat and said "oh, it's you, the skull is on the top of the tow..." before the ghost finish his words Pat jumped into the window and begin to climb the tower as he cried "NO, I DID'NT SEE A FREAKY GHOST, IT'S JUST MY IMAGINATION, AND ABSOLUTELY UNREAL ".

**|The Tower of the waiting soul now|**

"... and the next thing i know i was here, clinging into a geo block" Pat said

"Well, I am not really understand, but i need a low grade healing items" The skull said

"Sorry, but i only got the highest grade healing items and they are a lot more expensive than the usuals" Said Pat as he checked his bag and showed some kind of price list

"Wait! You must be joking!"Said the skull as he checked the list

"If you won't buy any thing, then I will leave" Said Pat

"Oh, wait I have a request for you" said the skull as he take all his HL from his pocket

"Here take all these money to the nearest clinic, I might die here so if i died revive me from the nearest clinic" said the skull as he handed over all his HL

"WHAT'S WITH THIS FREAKI'N LOT HL! THIS GONNA BE A JOKE MAN!" Pat said in a surprised face

"JUST DO IT,CAT" Said the skull

"Okay, but if your name isn't appear in the clinic i will take the HL" Pat said as he jumped from the tower

"Deal" shouted the skull

"BELIVING IN A DEMON? ARE YOU REALLY THAT DESPERATE? THAT CAT WILL TAKE YOUR MONEY AND I AM SURE OF IT" said the Baciel

"My master once teach me **a proud demon never break a contract** and i belive that cat is a proud demon, anyway let's fight!" said the skull as he pulled a rusty gun from his inventory then he moved to a normal floor uneffected by geo blocks.

"Now let me show you my greatest magic, _**the Shaterring Skulls**_" he said as he shoot a bullet into a geo block and then... nothing happened?

"DAMN! WHY DID THAT GHOST GIVE ME THIS CRAP!" Said the star skull as he rapidly shot the geo block fortunately the baciel cannot hit him because the distance between those two was preety far.

After several shots the geo block destroyed and begin to change the panel's color, then it destroy another geo block and yet another geo block, making a lot of color chains and rapidly decrease the baciel's HP. After making more than 50 color chains the chains ended with a null block blast. The baciel was down on his knees with 7% HP left.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD THESE PUNNY BLOCKS AND PANELS PUSHING ME THROUGH MY LIMIT!" Said the Baciel

"Those are the powers of the geo blocks, powers which was hidden in a big weak blocks" said the skull

"NO! I MUST WIN! THAT BOY HAS MODIFIED ME THERE IS NO WAY..." before the baciel finished his sentence his body flashed

"AGRH!" Shouted the baciel as his body engulfed with dark colored aura

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT DAMN TOWER!" the baciel shouted as he began to gather energy into his body

"DIE ALL OF YOU!** DARK CRUEL SHOT**!" Shouted the baciel as he did a high jump and pulling out a big canon from his body

Then the baciel charged the canon with all his powers and then he relased a big dark colored bullet into the tower in a very high speed. The bullet was enough to destroy the whole tower from the top to it's basement. The tower destroyed into pieces and turned the skull into orbs of light which automaticly flew into the nearest clinic. later then the skull regained his consciousness.

**|An Unknown Space|**

"Ugh.. damn.. that baciel, huh? What is this place?" said the skull, then he got up and looking at the things around him it looked like he was in an wide open field with a weirdly drawn symbols on it's ground. He saw a lot of peoplewalking around, chatting, fighting each other, sitting and even sleeping on the ground like they were waiting for something.

"Yo, dude you seem to be new around here" said a voice behind him

When he turned around there was a man who looked like a gunner except all the colors in his body was black.

"What is this place?" asked the skull

"ya see, these is what they called the **circle of prinnies**" said the gunner

"**the circle of the prinnies**?" said the skull

The skull remembered something about **the circle of prinnies **in a book from the tower.**  
**

**Note:**

**The circle of prinnies is a mass soul storage for the souls who waits to be revived, though the real form is resembling a fridge, for the stored soul inside it, it looked like a gigantic field with stary sky, sometimes creatures called the hands of hades will take some souls from this place and send them to hades then turned them into prinnies, each souls can defend theirself by running from them or fighting againts them**

"I see so this is **the circle of prinnies**" said the skull

Suddenly they heard a very loud scream and then the symbols on the ground began to shine.

"Oh no, runnin' time don't let those hands catch ya or ya will be turned into a prinny" said the gunner

"Hands? What hands?" asked the skull

"try to see it with yer eyes, dude" shouted the gunner as he ran

Suddenly some hands appeared from the symbols on the ground and pulling some people into a black hole, some of them resisting by attacking those hands, and some of them were relaxly taken by those hands.

"DAMMIT IT'S THE HANDS OF HADES!" Shouted the skull as he tried to run, but a hand caught his legs

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINNY YET! DAMN YOU CATSABRE CAN YOU JUST REVIVE ME ALREADY!" he said as the sturggle. But then the hands throw him into a hole which appeared after the hands caught him.

* * *

**|End Of The Chapter|**

Where will the hole lead him into? Find out the truth at the next chapter, **Chapter 3: A Renamed Skull**

Please write a Review about this chapter for the improvements of the next chapters :)


	3. Chapter 3: A Renamed Skull

_Disclaimer : I don't own anything related to Disgaea or anygame in the story other than my OCs_

**|Chapter 3: A Renamed Skull|**

Hi all!

sorry for the long update, I was having a bit plot crash and I have to rearrange the story and it turned up like this, oh well enjoy my fanfic

also please give me any advice for the improvements of the next chapters.

* * *

**|The Circle Of Prinnies|**

Suddenly some hands appeared from the earth and pulling people into the center of the field

"DAMMIT IT'S THE HANDS OF HADES!" Shouted the skull as he tried to run, but a hand caught his legs

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINNY YET! DAMN YOU CATSABRE CAN YOU JUST REVIVE ME ALREADY!" he said as the sturggle. But then the hands throw him into a hole which appeared after the hands caught him.

**|Mysterious Hole|**

"Damn! what's with this hole?" said the skull as he tried to balance himself on the air, unfortunately he couldn't balance his own body because he fell in a very high speed. The hole was very deep, even the skull couldn't see the bottom of the hole. Suddenly he heard a very loud, demonic voice.

"DOOD..." said the demonic voice

"What's that?" said the skull

"EAT... SOULS... SEND THEM... TO HADES..."said the demonic voice

"I have a bad feeling about this" said the skull, then he saw two big glowing red eyes looking at him, it was the eyes of a Gigantic prinny.

"EAT SOULS! SEND THEM TO HADES!"said the Gigantic prinny as it open it's beak and trying to devour the skull

"DAMMIT! WHY DID I BELIEVE THAT CAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" said the skull in anger, suddenly he felt an electricity in his body and the time was stopped for a moment.

"huh? What's that?" said the skull, then he felt an even stronger electricity

"ARGH! WHAT THE..." said the skull, the electricity was getting stronger for each seconds and then he saw a very bright flash of light and fainted.

**|Mel's Clinic ~ Restruction room|**

When he regained his consciousness, he realized that he was lying down on a bed in a room full with medical tools.

"The patient regained his consciousness ,_dood_!" said a prinny

"Can you stand ,_dood_?" said another prinny

"What is this place?" said the skull, as he tried to stand from the bed

"In the Mel's Clinic ,_dood_!" said another prinny

"a catsabre paid us to revive you ,_dood_!" said another prinny

"This way, _dood_!" said another prinny as it lead the skull into another door. Then the skull walked out from the restruction room.

**|Mel's Clinic ~ Reception**** Room|**

After stepping out from the restruction room, the skull found himself in an out door reception room and it was night.

"the clinic was smaller than i though" said the skull as he walked into the reception desk

"Thanks for using our service we hope to see you again ,_dood_!" said a prinny who acted as a receptionist.

"A clinic run by some prinnies? That's rare" said the skull

"Well, actually our mistress went on a trip and she told us to run the clinic for a while,_ dood_" said the prinny.

"Oh well ,i don't care anyway where's that catsabre?" asked the skull

"He leaved as soon he paid the restruction cost ,_dood_"said the prinny

"Did he leave the change?" asked the skull

"That's right ,_dood_ ,here's the change, _dood_"said the prinny as it handed over a coin of 1 HL

Then they paused for a moment.

"Say prinny do you want me to blow you up?" asked the skull while trying to hold his anger

"I'M SORRY!,_dood _MY HANDS WERE SHAKING WHEN THE CATSABER TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE A LV 4000 SKULLAND I ENDED UP TYPING THE WRONG PRICE ,_dood_"said the panniced prinny as he saw the skull's Level

"THEN GIVE BACK MY HL!" said the skull, out bursted in anger

"I CAN'T ,_dood_ WE SENT THE HL TO THE CORRUPTERNMENT BEFORE WE REVIVED YOU ,_dood_"said the panniced prinny

"then it's blow up time" said the skull as he pointed his staff on the prinny

"NO! PLEASE, WE DON'T HAVE ANY HL LEFT HERE! ,_dood_" shouted the prinny in panic, the other clinic's prinnies were watching them from another room, they wanted to help the prinny but they were frightened by the skull's Level.

"THEN HOW ARE YOU GOING TO REFUND IT?" said the skull as he charged a ball of fire magic into the tip of his staff, suddenly the skull felt a murderous intend then he aimed his staff into the source of the murderous intend and release his magic.

"Fire" he shouted then the fire ball launched from his staff and then the fire ball burned an arrow which was flying into him, after turning the arrow into ashes the fire ball chase up the shooter, unfortunately the shooter was able to dodge the fire ball.

"Tch... I underestimate you" said a Lv 25 acolyte who hide behind a box across the street, the acolyte was diffrent from the other healer classes group her skin was black and her hair was the same as the archer classes, she wore a chinese dress and some prinnies were carrying a lot of weird stuff from her trip.

"ARG! MY EYES! WHAT A TERRIFYING MIX!" said the skull in pain

"MISTRESS! ,_dood_"said the prinny in relief

"if you can't defend the clinic from a weakling like him then you are fail as a prinny" said the acolyte

"But mistress he was Lv 4000, _Dood_!" Said the prinny

"FOOLS! LOOK AT HIS STATS " Shouted the acolyte in anger, then the prinny checked the skull's stats and jumped in surprise.

"WHAT ,_DOOD!_ HOW DARE YOU TRYING TO TRICK US, _DOOD_"said the prinny in anger as it jumped into the skull and attacked him, reducing his HP into 10% and made him fall.

"DAMMIT!" said the skull in pain, then the acolyte move next to him.

"That's going to teach you some lesson for trying to rob the mel's clinic!" said the acolyte as she readied her bow and arrow

"Yay!, _dood_"

"finish him of mistress, _dood!_"

"teach him some lesson, _dood!_"

"Do it!, _dood_" cheered the prinnies from the clinic to the acolyte

"WAIT A SEC?! Is this what I got for taking my change here!?" said the skull

"Huh? Your change? Is that right?, prinny?" said the acolyte

"uh... well... yes... but we didn't have any HL left because we gave the HL for the corrupternment's monthly store, _dood_ " said the prinny as he showed the bill to the acolyte

"this is really weird, your restruction cost should be less than 1000 HL due to your low stats, but it's ended up far more expensive" said the acolyte as she looked at the bill

"It's my fault, _dood_ my hands were shaking by hearing his high level, _dood_" said the prinny as he showed the bill to the acolyte

"You what?!" said the acolyte in suprise

"I AM SORRY, _DOOD_!" said the prinny as it bowed at her

"Well I will think about it later" said the acolyte as she sat near the skull and casted a heal spell on him, healing up the wounds caused by the prinny.

"I am sorry for the inconvience, my name is Amelia, Mel for the short, i am the owner of this clinic, you might have overheard that I can't return your HL." Mel said

"no way..." said the skull with a hopeless face

"but in return i can give you something else, how about some healing items and 4 of my prinnies?" Mel said

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! HOW COULD THOSE EQUAL TO ALMOST 2 MILLION HL" exclaimed the skull as he jumped in anger

"well~ looking at your condition you might need the items and those prinnies, besides those prinnies were very loyal even if you didn't pay them, can you please call the **EO bros?**" said Mel to a prinny.

"as you said, _dood_!"said the prinny as it entered the clinic.

"By the way there seem to be something wrong with you" Mel said

"DO YOU EVEN NEED TO ASKED!? I LOST ALL MY HL AND NOTHING WRONG WITH ME?!" said the skull

"No, I mean the diffrence between your Level and your stats" Mel said

"Someone stole my power and I don't want to talk about it" said the skull

"okay then" Mel said

a few moments later 4 prinnies with an avarage Lv of 15 were coming out from the clinic and lining up in front of both of them.

"**Neo** Here!, _dood_"

"**Reo** Here!, _dood_"

"**Geo** Here!, _dood_"

"**Leo** Here!, _dood_"

"THE **EO BROS** READY FOR DUTY! , _dood_" said the prinnies in a perfect sync

"here they are, okay from now on 4 of you will serve this skull, okay?" said Mel

"We got the situation ,mam _DOOD_!.we will serve him as long our souls stuck in this prinny suit,_ DOOD_!" said one of them

"Good boys, I'm gonna miss you all" said Mel as she pat their heads

"they looked very hopelessly useful" said the skull.

"We are sorry for being useless looking, SIR _DOOD_! But actualy we are all purpose prinnes who passed the highest level prinny training program, **The Extreme Double Zettai Prinny Project MK-2**, SIR_DOOD_!" said the prinnies in a perfect sync.

"I have heard about a prinny re-education program called Zettai Prinny Project, but extreme double?" said the skull.

"It's a refined version of that project, SIR _DOOD_!" said a prinny.

"It was refined by lord valvatorez after a certain unprinny has failed to re-educated into a prinny, SIR _DOOD_!" said a prinny.

"The memories of the project stick to us no matter what happend even after reincarnation, SIR _DOOD_!" said another prinny.

"then show me your skills" said the skull.

"try to throw us , SIR _DOOD_!" said a prinny.

Then the skull lifted one of them and the prinny was not panic at all. Then he throw the prinny into a building, with a solid proud face the prinny fly into the building with no motion at all. When the prinny hit the wall he exploded, but the explosion only reduce 25% of his HP.

"How about that, SIR _DOOD?_!" said a prinny.

"we have trained to survive from our own explosion, SIR _DOOD_!" said a prinny.

"Plus we are good at cooking, building, spying, cleaning and a lot more, SIR _DOOD_!" said another prinny.

"though our combat ability is slightly lower than normal Lv 15 prinnies, _DOOD..._" said another prinny. Then the skull checked the prinnies stats for a moment.

"hm... then you all might be usefull, but it's still not enough" said the skull.

"I am sorry but I only had 2000 HL left from my trip, but you may come back here when we had more money" Mel said as she gave him 2000 HL and some **mint gum**s

"i guess there's no other choice, let's go prinnies" said the skull as the prinnies followed him.

"HEY WAIT! YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME YOUR NAME!" said the acolyte.

"I don't have a name and I am the only Lv 4000 star skull with a stupid stats" said the skull as he walked out from the clinic.

**|The Town ~ Night|**

Some minutes passed since they leaved the clinic. The five of them were walking on the dirt road heading into the town gate. The town was too silent for the night time, probably because the appearance of the high leveled skull.

"So, where are we headed, sir _dood?_" asked a prinny

"to my home, it's a tower called the tower of waiting soul" answered the skull

"how far it is, sir _dood_?" asked the prinny

"maybe about two days of walking" answered the skull

"by the way we have not properly introducing ourself, sir _dood_" said the prinny.

"My name is **Leo **I am the leader of the squad, sir _dood_" said the prinny known as Leo.

"His name..." before Leo finished his words the skull exclaimed "LIKE I CARE! YOU ALL LOOKED THE SAME!" of course he will say that because the prinnies were all same looking. Unable to deny the the fact the prinnies were all silent in sweats until they reached the gate.

**|The Town Gate ~ Night|**

The skull and the four prinnies kept walking into the gate, there were a lot demons hangging out around the gate. It was a lot more noisy than the town center, annoyed by the Gate's crowds the skull put on his hood to cover his ears. Though the skull wanted a moment of silence, one of the prinnies want to know more about it's new master.

"uh.. so do you have a name, sir _dood?_" asked a prinny

"I thought I told you already, I was nameless" said the skull as he walked through the crowds, the way the skull walk while wearing the face covering hood was really amazing because he didn't bump into any demon in the crowds.

"then we will take that as your name, sir **Nameless** _dood!_" said the prinny

"What do you mean?" said the skull as he turned into the prinnies

"Well, sir **Nameless** _dood!_ we need something to call you with, sir **Nameless** _dood_" said the prinny

"beside we need your name in the case you will need to be revived, sir **Nameless** _dood!_" said another prinny

"*sigh* fine then, if it will shut your beaks" said the skull, then his name in his stats changed into '**nameless**'

The prinnies cheered happily as they got a name for their master, some demons were looking at the prinnies some of them were saying something like "How cute~" or "What a noisy bunch" even "Can I throw those prinnies?", Nameless ignored them and the prinnies followed him with a happy face, suddenly the crowds were silenced by a single roar, surprised by the explosion the prinnies ended their cheers and cling into each other.

"What's that?" asked one of the warrior in the crowds

"I am scared, but you will protect me, right?" Said an empusa alluringly as she cling into a lady warrior

"I will protect you, but please take a note **I AM NORMAL!**" said the lady warrior

"*hick* I can do better than that!" said a drunk heavy knight, ignoring the roar as he glupped up another cup of alcoholic drink

"no, buddy *hick* today is my victory *hick*" said a drunk red skull

After a moment the crowds back into the previous state, some demons think that it's just a roar of a drunk demon, some demons ignore it and some prinnies were worried about their master

"uh... sir _dood _Shoudn't we look for a hiding place, sir _dood?_" asked a prinny

"for what? It's not like something will happen soon" Nameless said

"w-w-what about the roar, sir _dood?_" asked the other prinny

"that's nothing to worry about" Nameless said.

Suddenly a loud explosion silencing the crowds again, surprised by the explosion the prinnies were all clinging even tighter.

"W-W-WE MUST HIDE, sir _dood_" said the a prinny

"move it!, scaredy cats. I told you it's nothing to worry about" shouted Nameless.

"You must listen to us and try to check your stats, sir _dood_" said the another prinny

For a moment Nameless remembered about his super low stats, he checked his stats and skills, his stats were as weak as a Lv 1 skull, then he scroll up his skills he had all elements magic from normal level to terra level and some negative buff magics but they were useless because his SP was too low to use any spells greater than normal level spell. Suddenly nameless felt a strong wind above him which pulled up his hood, he turned around and he saw a Lv 1680 dragon was flying while glaring at him.

"I FOUND YOU!" shouted the dragon while it flying into the skull.

"Watch out, sir _dood!_" exclaimed the prinnies as they pushed out the skull and dodge the dragon's attack.

after the dragon landed on the ground it shouted into the skull "I WILL AVANGE MY TEAM MATES!"

"I-i-it's a Lv 1680 dragon, _DOOD!_" shouted one of the prinny in a huge panic

Then a Lv 1730 valkyrie jumped from the crowds and pointed a demon pinner spear on the group "I will make you pay for killing my friends"

"ANOTHER ONE, _DOOD!_" Screamed one of the prinny

"is any of us had a problem with these people, _dood?_" asked the a prinny

Then nameless had a short flashback about certain group of demons which he met yesterday

"who knows? Let's just kill them" said nameless, as he readied his battle position

"DIE! DRAGON CLAW!" shouted the dragon

"STAR..." before nameless finished casting his magic his prinnies pushed him out and they all dodge the attack

"WHAT..." before nameless able to say anything his prinnies grabbed him and took him away from the dragon.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME! DRAGON MISSILE!" shouted the dragon as it began to charge up it's dragon missile

"Incoming!" shouted one of the prinnies, then they hide in a bar while hoping the two demons will lost their track.

**|The Town Gate ~ The Bar ~ Night|**

"Where's the backdoor, _dood_?" asked one of the skull's prinnies to a prinny with a butler suit

"uh... over there, _dood_" said the butler prinny while it point out a door

"Thanks, _dood_!" said the prinny as he lead the squad into the backdoor

"PUT ME DOWN!" Shouted nameless as he struggle

"Please be silent for a moment, sir _dood_! It will be very dangerous if they to notice our position, sir _dood_!" said one of the prinny while the others close the skull's mouth with their flippers

After some moments the dragon missile chase the skull but it ended up hitting the bar, then some screams and shouts was heard from the bar.

"DAMMIT, WHO DID THAT TO MY BAR?" shouted a demon from the bar

After a few seconds the Lv 1680 dragon flew the bar, destroying some furniture and scare some people in the bar, followed by the Lv 1730 valkyrie

"WHERE IS THAT SKULL?!" shouted the valkyrie

"t-t-t-the backdoor, dood" said the prinny in tremble as it point out the backdoor

The dragon rushed into the backdoor, but before it could reach the backdoor a Lv 45 body guard kicked the dragon and pushing it out from the backdoor

"I won't allow you to go from here before you pay for the destruction you have caused" said the bouncer as he readied his battle stance.

"Get outta my way! I have no time to deal with you!" said the valkyrie

"You don't have time to deal with **me** but i guess you have the time to deal with **us**" he said

"BOYS WE NEED SOME MUSCLE HERE!" shouted the body guard

As soon the bouncer shouted a group of mixed class mercenaries with mayority of the bouncer's class tier jumped out from the second floor of the bar, the dragon and the valkyrie were looking around for a while.

"HA! None of you are even Lv 100! There is no way any of you can beat us!" said the dragon

"stay away if you don't want to ended up as canned food, boys" said the valkyrie as she readied her fighting stance

"Don't be cocky *hick* I can Kill you with my *hick* magics" said a drunk red skull

"stop talking and cast the spell on them" shouted the bouncer

"How about after another bottle? *hick*" said the drunk red skull as he swing up an empty bottle of alcoholic drink.

"I will make it three if you do it now!" shouted the bouncer

"Really? *hick* oh well *hick* here goes the **poison**" said the drunk red skull as he casted a poison magic on the dragon and the valkyrie, but it only gave poison status to the dragon.

"D-DAMN! PARTNER PLEASE GIVE ME A FAIRY DUST!" said the dragon

"I have it... HEY IT'S NOT HERE!" shouted the valkyrie as she realized that all her healing items and her demon pinner spear were gone.

"looking for these?" asked a trickster before she put the items into her inventory

"you have no weapons and I don't want to hurt a defenseless woman, so can you just give up and pay for what you have done?" said a catsabre who sat near the tricster

"WHEE*hick* YOU ARE THE WAY TOO CUTE SONIA! *hick* wanna have a date with me?" asked the drunk skull

"Maybe later, willburn~" said sonia the trickster to willburn the drunk fire skull

"BWAHAHA! *nosebleed* Can someone call a healer for me? My nosebleed has reduced about 50% of my HP" said willburn as he showed his stats

"You are Gross, man!" said a random mercenary male healer as he casted a mega heal magic on willburn.

Watching this gross kind of event the dragon and valkyrie can only facepalmed those demons.

"anyway... EVERYONE ATTACK AT ONCE!" shouted the bouncer as all the demon in the bar began their battle.

**|Somewhere In The Town ~ Night|**

The squad decided to stop for a while because they had run preety far from the two of them

"I think we lost him, _dood_" said one of the prinnies

"*sigh* you all are really stupid, aren't you?" Nameless said as the prinnies put him back on the ground

"Dragons had a very sharp sense of smell, we should at least 10 kilometers to run from him" Nameless continued his explaination

"That's crazy, _dood!_ what should we so, sir _dood?_" said a prinny in panic

"we should make a plan to kill them here" Nameless said

"but how are we gonna do that, sir _dood?_" asked a prinny

"none of us were able to touch them and the worst of all they might kill us with a single wink, sir _dood!_" said another prinny in a huge panic

"**I can kill them with my magics!**" Nameless exclaimed

"but yor SP was very low, sir _dood_ you can cast two normal level magic at the best, sir _dood_" said a prinny

"and the worst of all..." one of the prinny walked into him and pat him on the both shoulder and face him face to face

"they will hurt you,_dood_" said the prinny suddenly one of them play a sad music with a violin

"we, the elite prinnies of **The Extreme Double Zettai Prinny Project MK-2 **were unable to discard our memories as prinnies, _dood_" said a prinny in poemic tone

"even if we reincarnate we can't forget our memories and acted like a prinny, _dood_"said a prinny in poemic tone

"in other words we were cursed into prinny forever, _dood_"said a prinny in poemic tone

"and the only joy we can have is when our master smile and told us **Well done prinnies! ****you did a good job!**, _dood_"said a prinny in poemic tone

"being masterless was our greatest nightmare, so please...** DON'T GO, SIR DOOD!**"said the prinnies as they cried and hugged the skull, the sad music was on the climax, on the parts where people should cry

"Y-y-you guys, are you guys..." Nameless said

the prinnies eyes were shining as they know that their words were reaching their master

"...masochist?" Nameless said, as the music stopped with a stupid sound

the prinnies stopped hugging the skull and took a quick back steps, all of them were heavily sweating

"N-NO WE DIDN'T WE SWEAR, sir _dood!_" shouted one of them

"IT'S NOT LIKE WE WERE HAPPY WHEN OUR MASTER ANGRY AT US AND TORTURE US, sir _dood!_" shouted one of them

"MASOCHIST? NU-UH NONE OF US, sir _dood_" shouted one of them

"*sigh* anyway let's change the topic" nameless said as he facepalmed them

"I command you to find whatever magic user classes nearby also you must pinpoint the location of those two and avoid them" nameless said

"Alright, sir _dood_! Executing the plan, _dood_!" shouted the prinnies in a perfect sync

**|The Town Gate ~ The Bar ~ Midnight|**

The battle was ended preety fast, most of the mercenary group has wiped out and turned into orbs of lights and flew into the nearest clinic, the bar which full of noises now turned into a silent graveyard, the valkyrie was standing with 95% HP left but the dragon had 70% HP left, thanks to the poison magic.

"such a power..." said a body guard as he tried to stand

"To tell you the truth eventhough I was unarmed my stats were still higher than yours" said the valkyrie as she cleaned up some dust from her body

"The next IS YOU!" shouted the dragon as it point out the bodyguard

"Damn..." said the bodyguard

"Whahaha... *hick* he pissed his own pants *hick*" said a drunk red skull as he walked away from the bar with a backward walk

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE TO ESCAPE FROM ME!" shouted the dragon as it chase up the red skull, leaving the bodyguard in the bar

"Wait for me partner!" shouted the vakyrie as she followed the dragon

"sorry but *hick* I had a date with a girl tonight *hick*" said the red skull as he kept running backward and dodging the dragon's attack, the red skull was very agile despite of his low speed stat

After some minutes two of them leaving the bar

"I... must call **the boss**" said the body guard as he stand up and walked out from the bar

**|The Town Gate ~ Midnight|**

The skull and one of the prinnies took a longer route to the town gate to avoid the dragon, The town gate was as crowded as before, the skull and the prinny were waiting the other prinnies from their recon, soon three of them showed up.

"REPORTING_, _sir_ DOOD_! We spotted about 5 skull classes at highest Level of Lv 35, 6 mage classes at highest Level of Lv 34, 10 healer classes at highest Level of Lv 60, 2 onmyo monks classes at highest Level of Lv 75 and 1 witch doctor class at highest Level of Lv 200, sir_ dood_" said the prinnies

"also we spotted the dragon was chasing a Lv 33 red skull, and they were heading to the town center" continued a prinny

"Then we should avoid the town center, Tell me more about the witch doctor?" asked the skull

"well, _dood_ looking at her condition the witch doctor was the best_, _sir_ DOOD_! But she was engulfed with a great misfortune aura_, _sir_ DOOD_!" said a prinny

"we tried to get closer to her but we ended up blowing ourself" said the prinnies as they showed their HP was reduced to 50%

"Then I will try to talk with her, but... can you all at least be 5 meters from me? One of your explosion might kill me" Nameless said

"ROGER THAT, _dood_!" said the prinnies

**|The Town Center ~ Midnight|**

The dragon and the valkyrie were trying to attack the red skull, but it always ended up missed, suddenly both of them were passing through a lady fighter and a blue mage.

"Hi my beauty! I am sorry but we can't have a date tonight" said the red skull as he dodge the dragon's attacks

"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU LITTLE FLY!" said the dragon as it tried to attack the skull

Soon the dragon, the valkyrie and the red skull leave the town center and leaving the two girls, the two girls faced each other.

"Do you recognize him?" asked the lady fighter

"Nope~ , I though he was your friend" said the blue mage

**|Outside The Town Gate ~ Midnight|**

A a girl with a large skull on it's head, witch doctor was standing infront of the town gate, she was holding a staff while looking at the night sky.

"That's her, sir _dood! _As what you said we will stay at least 5 meters from you, sir _dood_!" said the prinnies as they tried to keep a distance from nameless

Nameless was trying to get closer to the witch doctor, the closer he was the more misfortune aura he felt, the witch doctor was not moving at all, when nameless was about 2 meters from the witch doctor he accidently stepped on a snake, with a reflex nameless pulled out his legs and began to cast a star magic on the snake.

"STAR!" Nameless shouted as he cast the star magic on the snake, killing it in an instant

Upon hearing the shout the witch doctor jumped away from nameless and then turned at nameless and glare at him with a scary eyes which paniced the prinnies

"That's it, _dood_! Begin the rescue opration, _dood_" shouted a prinny

Then the prinnies threw some prinny barrage on the witch doctor, but the evaded all the attacks with a dance-like movement.

"we must save..." before the prinny finished it's words the prinny tripped and hit the three other prinnies, causing them all fall and made an epic explosion.

"damn... I should I run or what?" nameless though in his mind

Unnoticing the witch doctor's presence, the skull was pinned into the explosion while witch doctor move closer to him.

"Hey! You!" shouted the witch doctor

Noticing the witch doctor the skull took some steps away from her while looking at her yellowish eyes.

* * *

**|Episode End|**

what will happen to nameless the star skull after making a little mess with the witch doctor?

will the witch doctor joined hand with nameless? or she will hex him into a frog and make him her familiar?

find out the truth on the next chapter!** Chapter 4: A Shatered Skull and A Cursed Skull**

Please write a Review about this chapter for the improvements of the next chapters :)


End file.
